masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Thane Krios/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Thane is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Thane will voice his opinions. *While talking to Avina on level 26 of the Zakera Ward on the Citadel, Shepard will ask how the problem of poverty on the ward can be solved. Avina will state that, according to asari futurists, poverty can not be eliminated without Cornucopia technology which Thane refutes by saying, "Technology cannot cure greed." *During Samara's recruitment mission, if you use the Paragon interrupt on Niftu Cal, he leaves to take a nap. Thane may say "Sleep well. And dream of bulbous women." *During his loyalty mission, if you choose to tell Thane "you be bad cop" while interrogating Elias Kelham or have reinstated Spectre status, and your renegade score is high, you can choose the very first renegade dialogue which will make Kelham speak up. Afterward, Thane will say "that may go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever." *If Thane is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "There were too many. Shields couldn’t hold up." *If Thane is brought into the heart of the Collector Base and almost in agreement with the Illusive Man's suggestion to preserve it, Thane gives his opinion that it's best that they not become what they fear. *If Shepard destroys the Collector base and Thane survives the suicide mission, on the Normandy Thane will tell Shepard it was a difficult decision, but destroying the base was the wiser one. If Shepard saves the Collector base, Thane describes himself as 'disquieted', fearing that Shepard has made the Illusive Man into a 'giant'. *In Lair of the Shadow Broker, if Thane is in the party on Ilium after the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, he may comment "This is...problematic." *If Thane is taken onto the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that bringing an assassin was a shrewd decision, and that he will give Thane's son his regards. *While talking to Fortack on Tuchanka, Shepard can ask what Fortack is researching. Fortack will respond that the clan leader has him working on stuff that can be bought from the salarians. If Mordin is in the party, he will comment "Salarians created genophage...I've heard. Still trust them with medicines and agriculture?" Talk to Squad Mate *Tuchanka: On Tuchanka near the Urdnot Scout, there is a "Talk to Thane" node. He will comment on how comforting it must be for the krogan to be children of "pure, innocent instinct". *Citadel: In the entry hallway from the level 27 dock, on a window looking into the interrogation room, Thane can comment on the flaws in C-Sec security. Thane will then say that he sees 14 flaws that a skilled assassin could exploit, and that 8 of them were there 10 years ago. If Garrus is in the squad he remarks that he has spent too much time in C-Sec to believe that Citadel security is the best in the galaxy. *Illium: On the balcony near where the asari and volus are talking about shorting prefabs, there is a "Talk to Thane" node. He will say that he has been on Illium for a long time and never took in the horizon, mentioning that it is magnificent. *Omega: Just down the stairs from Harrot's Emporium, Thane will mention how an assassin won't find much work on Omega because people in a place like that tend to do it themselves. Spontaneous Sometimes Thane will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During combat, he will sometimes say, "Amonkira reveals them," when enemies appear. When killing an enemy, he will sometimes say, "One falls," or "Go to the Sea." *When the squad holsters their weapons, Thane will sometimes say, "All have gone to Kalahira." *If Shepard accidentally fires on Thane, he will calmly reply, "That's me, Shepard." If Shepard keeps firing he will say the same line but says it in a harsher tone. Category:Unique dialogue